Truth or Dare
by Angel Raye
Summary: The Chibi Scouts ring inthe New Year with a game of truth or dare. Co-written with Dania.


Truth or Dare on New Year's Eve  
Co-written by: AngelRaye and WonderfulMiracle  
  
Disclaimers: Sailor Moon and company do not belong to us. They belong to their wonderful creators. The Chibi scouts with the exception of Rini belong to AngelRaye.  
  
"Okay girls here are the rules" Michiru said to the assembled girls  
"Number one is Rini is in charge, Number two is you cannot destroy anything in our quarters, and Number three if you go anywhere inside the palace you go as a group" Haruka said eyeing the group  
"Okay Haruka-papa we will behave" Faith sighed trying to get her parents to leave  
"Girls please do behave tonight and there is Sparkling Apple Cider in the fridge for a toast at midnight" Michiru reminded them as she got her purse.  
"I don't want to come home to a huge mess" Haruka responded as she ushered Michiru out the door.  
  
"It was nice of your parents to allow us to have the party here," Madelyn said to Hope as she finished off a cookie  
"It was the biggest of all the quarters and they figured it would be the best place to hold it" Hope replied reaching over to get another cookie  
"This is so lame we need something to do" whined Gloria  
"Well we could play a game" Annika suggested  
"What kind?" Maggie inquired  
"How about truth or dare" Rini said  
"Hmmm this might be fun" Daisy murmured to herself  
"Does everyone agree?" Rini asked   
"Yes" everyone except Ariel and Madelyn, said in unison  
"We guess so" Ariel and Madelyn sighed deciding it was better to go along with the plan  
  
"Since I know how the game is played I'll go first" suggested Maggie and everyone nodded at the suggestion  
"Just don't make the dare too hard" Annika reminded her  
"RINI truth or dare?" Maggie said  
"Umm.....Truth I hope" Rini said worriedly  
"Have you and Helios ever french-kissed in front of people?" Maggie questioned  
"That's none of your business" Rini snapped  
"Well you said truth so either answer the question or take the dare" Maggie retorted  
"Jeez.... YES we have frenched in front of someone" Rini shot hiding her face so they wouldn't see her blush.  
"Who" everyone chorused  
"The Maid cleaning my room two nights ago" Rini supplied  
"ewwwwwww" Ariel, Madelyn, and Annika squealed  
"Okay it's my turn to pick someone," Rini shouted. She looked around. "Annika," she said. "Truth or dare. If a boy ever kissed you what would you do?"  
Annika blushed shyly. "I'll take the dare," she whispered.  
"Okay," Rini replied with a gleam in her eyes. "Go and eat some of Stardust's food."  
"Yuck," the other girls shouted. Annika turned a bit green.  
"Okay," she whispered and she got ready to head toward her quarters.  
"We're coming with you," Rini called.   
"Yes we want to make sure you do it," Gloria added.  
  
In Annika's quarters the girls watched as she ate some of the smelly canned cat food Stardust ate. Annika was trying very hard to fight the gag reflex.  
"Annika," shrieked Raye walking in wearing her evening gown. She and Chad were going to a party the king and queen was throwing. "What do you think you are doing?"  
"Eating," Annika replied innocently.  
"Give me that," Raye snatched the food from her daughter. "You girls are obviously up to something here. Come with me young lady."  
Annika followed Raye into her bathroom. Raye opened the medicine cabinet and pulled out some medicine. "Open wide," she ordered. Annika groaned and swallowed the raunchy liquid. She had to take this stuff for upset stomachs and it was nasty. "There," Raye said. "Now hopefully your stomach won't get too upset from the cat food."  
"We are playing a game Mama," Annika moaned.  
"I don't want to hear excuses," Raye replied as she gave Annika a hug and kiss. "Now go back to the twins' quarters and stay out of trouble."  
Annika followed the rest of the girls back to Hope and Faith's quarters. "Okay Annika now you get to pick someone," Rini said.   
  
"Okay Hope truth or dare" Annika asked shyly  
"Truth I think" Hope said  
"Have you ever caught your parents kissing?" Annika quizzed  
"Yes I actually caught them making out on the couch one night" Hope supplied turning red  
"Did they catch you?" Faith inquired  
"NO WAY" Hope shouted  
"That's good or you would have been in big trouble" Faith laughed thinking about blackmail.  
"Okay it's my turn" Hope said excitedly. She looked around. "Ariel truth or dare? Have you ever gotten into your mother's medical equipment?"  
"I'll take the dare," Ariel quickly said.  
"Okay," giggled Hope. "You have to go down to the king and queen's party and belch really loud."  
"How am I going to do that," Ariel inquired.  
"Guzzle this," Daisy held out a soft drink. The girls all giggled and headed down to the party. Once outside the door Ariel swigged the drink.  
"What are you girls doing here," demanded Lita coming up.  
"Ariel needed to do something," Daisy quickly replied.  
"And all of you had to be here," Lita asked suspiciously.  
In the meantime Ariel walked into the middle of the room. She let out a very loud belch. Everyone turned in astonishment.  
"Ariel Mia," Amy cried out in shock. "What are you doing here and what kind of manners are those?"  
"Well," mumbled Ariel softly. Amy firmly took Ariel by the arm and led her out of the room.  
"Go back to where you are supposed to be," she ordered. "We will discuss punishment later."  
"All of you go now," ordered Lita shooing the children back in the direction of the Scouts' quarters.  
  
"Okay it's my turn to pick and I pick Madelyn" Ariel said with grin   
"Me" Madelyn squeaked  
"Truth or Dare Would you ever threw a fit in public?" Ariel asked giggling  
"No way am I telling you that I'll take the dare," Madelyn said defensively  
"Okay I dare you to walk down the hall in your underwear" Ariel said  
"What?" Madelyn demanded  
"You heard me now start stripping" Ariel grinned evilly "Oops and I forgot I want you to carry your scythe"  
"No way" Madelyn shouted as she finished taking off her dress  
"You do it or else" Gloria reminded her  
"Sheesh" Madelyn said calling forth her scythe  
"We got to watch this" Daisy giggled as the watched Madelyn walk out the door trying hard not to prance  
"This is fun," Madelyn said to herself as she bounced down the hall  
"MADELYN what do you think your doing" one of the chamber maids cried in surprise  
"Umm...I was just heading back to" Madelyn cut off as she ran back to the others.  
"You girls best behave" the maid said turning in disgust  
"Well you did it" Ariel grinned  
"Yep and now it's my turn to pick" Madelyn sighed thinking of who she wanted to pick. She looked around, "Maggie truth or dare what is the goofiest thing you have ever done in school?"  
"Well..." Maggie blushed.  
"You could take the dare," Rini reminded her.  
"No I'll take truth," Maggie said. "You know that love letter the PE teacher got at school?"  
"Yes," Daisy replied.  
"I wrote it," Maggie confessed.  
"No way," shrieked Gloria.  
"I did," Maggie replied. "If that is not goofy then I don't know what is."  
"And you did not tell me your best friend," Daisy moaned.  
"Sorry but we all have secrets," Maggie pointed out   
"I think it's time for snacks" Faith said  
"Good idea" Hope chimed in  
  
"Okay now that we are full you can go Maggie" Rini said  
"Daisy truth or dare do you have a crush on Jamie?" Maggie questioned  
"NO WAY that I'm answering that so dare" Daisy quickly said   
"I dare you to prank call the queen AT the party," Maggie said   
"Okay okay" Daisy replied looking for the portable  
"Is this what your looking for?" Faith laughingly handed her the phone  
"Jeez" Daisy said as she tapped in the number   
"Hello" a voice said on the other line  
"Is this Mrs. Ima doggie," Daisy said trying not to laugh  
"What?" Usagi questioned but no one was on the other end  
"Who was that dear?" Endymion question  
"I have no clue" Serenity sighed as she put her phone away but it suddenly rang again "Hello?"  
"Is your refrigerator running" Daisy questioned  
"Yes why?" Serenity answered  
"You better go catch it" Daisy laughed as she hung up the phone  
"Same person?" Endymion inquired  
"Yep and if she calls again I'll..." Serenity started but answered the phone instead "Who in HELL are you?"  
"..." Daisy breathed heavily into the phone  
"Answer me by order of the queen" Serenity demanded but the phone line went dead  
"Dear calm down it was probably some kids playing a prank," Endymion said trying to comfort her  
"They better not do that again," Usagi said making a face before returning to the party  
  
"That was too good," Rini said laughing  
"Your mom was so fooled" Daisy said grinning  
"I know she can be at times" Rini beamed "Now it's your turn Daisy"  
"Cool" Daisy exclaimed eyeing the last two people left. "Faith truth or dare. What is your biggest fear?"  
"I'll take the dare," Faith hastily said.  
"Okay," Daisy replied. "Go hang your head out the window a yell a curse word."  
"No problem," Faith grinned as she headed to the window. She leaned out and yelled out a few choice words very loudly. Several people were still arriving and looked up in surprise. Faith laughed and pulled herself back in.   
"Not bad," giggled Daisy.   
"Now," grinned Faith. "Only one person is left."   
  
"Umm maybe it's time for me to leave" Gloria said trying to get out of the room  
"NO WAY" Annika shouted standing between her and the door  
"It's your turn no matter what you say" Rini grinned evilly  
"Truth or Dare Have you ever been nice to your mom?" Faith questioned  
"Dare please" Gloria said without hesitation  
"I dare you to go jump in the pond stark naked" Faith giggled  
"Oh now that's easy" Gloria said leaving the quarters with the others trailing behind her  
"Just remember we have to make sure you're not clothed" Annika told her  
"I know silly" Gloria shot back as she snuck around back and out to the pond  
"It is a good thing that it is warm outside tonight" Maggie sighed  
"Okay here I go" Gloria said jumping into the pond naked  
"GLORIA what in the world" a very shocked Asai cried as he and some of the knights watched Gloria jump in  
"Daddy..." Gloria stammered as she got up out of the water  
"You and your friends have some explaining to do" Asai said as he and the knights led the girls back inside.  
"What is all this," asked Mina when she saw her wet daughter and the rest of the girls being brought in.  
"Our daughter was jumping into the pond without any clothes on," Asai replied.  
"She what," shrieked Mina.  
"You heard me," Asai said grimly. "All the other girls were watching her."  
"What is going on," demanded Raye glaring at Annika.  
"We're playing truth or dare," Rini replied.  
"I see," Amy muttered grimly as she gave Ariel a hard look.  
"Did one of you by any chance prank call the queen," asked Hotaru.  
"I did,' mumbled Daisy.  
"Daisy Julia I am disappointed in you," Lita stated.  
"Guess we should tell you the rest" Rini said hanging her head  
"Well I think I know one of them Faith" Haruka said glaring her  
"Yes I did it and it was funny" Faith mumbled  
"You won't think so when you have to get up in front of everyone and apologize" Michiru stated  
"Annika is this why you were eating Stardust's food?" Raye questioned  
"Yes ma'am" Annika nodded hanging her head  
"Ariel you know better than to take a dare" Greg sighed as he picked up his sleepy daughter  
"I'm sorry daddy," Ariel said   
  
"Is there anything else we need to know about?" Serenity questioned once everyone had settled into chairs in her office  
"I guess I should tell you that I sort of went down the hall in only my underwear" Madelyn sighed burying her face in her mom's hair  
"MADELYN that is so unlike you" Anthony cried shocked  
"I know" Madelyn mumbled  
"You girls may have been having fun but it has also caused a disruption at my party and along with Faith I want you all to apologize" Serenity stated firmly  
"Do we have to?" Annika whined  
"Yes now march" Endymion said leading them back to the party  
"Ladies and gentlemen I hate to interrupt you but these young girls have something to say to you" Serenity said stepping up to the microphone  
"We're sorry," Everyone said in unison  
"I'm also sorry for the words I said" Faith sighed as she tried to hide her fear.  
"Okay girls now that I know we can't leave you alone I'm gonna have to either go back with you or I'll see if Artemis and Luna are available to watch you" Michiru sighed hoping the cats would offer  
"We would be glad to watch them for you Michiru so you can enjoy the party" Diana offered up  
"Okay Diana as long as one of your parents is with you then it will be okay" Haruka stated  
"Just great more chaperons" Gloria mumbled  
"Hush or you'll be in more trouble" Annika glared  
"Let's go girls," Luna said as she joined Diana in walking the girls back to Hope and Faith's quarters.  
  
"This is no fun" grumbled Gloria as she and Daisy worked on a puzzle  
"Well what else could we do" Daisy shot back  
"You know you could come join us playing house" Madelyn offered  
"NO WAY" both Gloria and Daisy shouted in unison  
"Suit yourself but we are having fun" Ariel retorted and then turned back to playing  
"I wish Helios was here Diana" Rini whispered to her cat  
"I know Rini but he is really busy these days" Diana sighed as Rini stroked her coat  
"He'll come around again soon I'm sure" Luna interjected   
"I really hope so because I miss him" Rini cried thinking of Helios  
"Hey Rini what time is it" Maggie called looking up from her spot on the couch  
"OH MY it's 5 minutes till midnight so we better get ready" Rini replied hurriedly running into the kitchen followed closely by Daisy and Faith  
"Okay girls gather around the TV" Luna commanded as she flipped to the ball dropping in NY USA.  
"What is that Luna?" Madelyn questioned  
"This is a tradition in the USA that every new year's eve a big ball in a place called New York City drops at the stroke of midnight" Luna replied  
"My parents had taped it for me last year and thought it would be fun to run it this year when it was close to midnight" Hope supplied. "I am surprised we managed to keep the tape without taping over it."  
"How cool!" Ariel and Madelyn exclaimed  
"Alright girls here are the glasses," Daisy said as she and Faith entered with the drinks  
"Thanks!" everyone, shouted as they took their glasses  
"Okay the time to start the countdown" Luna reminded them  
"10...9...8...7...6...5...4..." Diana started the count but unseen to everyone someone slipped in the back  
"3...2..." Luna added  
"1...HAPPY NEW YEAR" Everyone shouted in unison except for Rini  
"Happy..." Rini started but was caught off guard by a quick twirl and a kiss on the lips "HELIOS"  
"I just had to come give you the first kiss of the New Year princess" Helios whispered in her ear  
"AWWWWWWW how sweet" Diana said as all the girls turned to see the two kissing  
"Okay you can stop now" Gloria snorted  
"Oh shut up Gloria it's sweet," Annika said gently hitting her best friend  
"I must go now but I will see you sometime tomorrow hopefully" Helios supplied  
"Okay I will miss you" Rini said hugging him before he disappeared  
"Girls we are home" Haruka exclaimed as she and Michiru entered their quarters.  
"Time for all you to either head back to your quarters or go to Hope and Faith's room" Michiru reminded them  
"Bye Aunt Michiru Bye Aunt Haruka thanks for the good time" Rini exclaimed as she and the cats left for home  
"I guess the rest of you are staying?" Haruka asked   
"Nope my mom is coming to get me and Madelyn shortly" Ariel supplied  
"That leaves Annika, Gloria, Daisy, and Maggie" Michiru counted  
"We are all staying" Gloria happily said  
"Well then you better get to their room right now" Haruka cautioned them  
"OK" they all replied   
"Thanks for keeping them" Ami said as she arrived. She picked up her sleepy daughter and took Madelyn by the hand.  
"You're most welcome" Michiru said "Happy New Year"  
"Happy New Year to you" Ami replied back  
  
"Alone at last" Haruka sighed  
"Yep the girls are finally asleep" Michiru replied leaning into Haruka  
"I hope this year will be a little better than last" Haruka mumbled  
"I do too but we will get through it together" Michiru said kissing Haruka  



End file.
